The present invention relates to an ointment applicator with a package container which contains the ointment and can be emptied by pressure actuation.
The object of the invention is to develop an ointment applicator together with a package container in a favorable manner and with respect to its structure, assembly and use, hygienic conditions being in particular taken into optimum account.